The Answer Is
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Suzuna harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Sena harus pergi ke Amerika di masa masa terakhir SMA, sebelum ia sempat menyatakan perasaanny pada Sena. Sampai Sena memberikan seberkas harapan dalam sebuah penantian...


**The Answer Is…**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagakiri**

**Story:**

**Kisiki Nagome**

** [!] CAUTION:**

**OOC, AU, DLDR, Typo's, RnR then~**

_**Aku tak akan pernah lelah menunggumu sampai kapanpun**_

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang duduk termenung di atas ayunan sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sekolahku dulu, SMA Sukeito dan tentu saja SMA Deimon juga.

"Haaaahh…" aku menghela nafas panjang sambil bergumam lirih. "Sudah tiga bulan ya…

"Aku kangen,"

_**Rewind…**_

"_Semua udah disiapkan? Perlengkapannya nggak ada yang ketinggalan? Baju? Seragam? Sepatu?" dikte Kak Mamo, seperti biasa._

"_I… iya, udah lengkap semua, Kak," jawab Sena._

_Hari ini, kami-aku, Suzuna Taki dan anggota Devil Bats lainnya- akan melepas kepergian Sena yang akan belajar di Amerika di akhir masa SMA-nya. _

_Hah… kenapa aku jadi sekesal ini ya melihat Sena pergi? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang melihat dia bisa mencapai impiannya itu?_

"_Suzuna-chan, ada apa? Kok diam saja dari tadi?" Kak Mamo membangungkanku dari luapan perasaan aneh yang baru saja menyelimutiku. "Kamu nggak mau memberi salam buat Sena, dia sudah mau masuk ke pesawat tuh,"_

_Mataku kualihkan dari wajah Kak Mamo ke arah Sena. Ia juga membalasnya dengan senyuman. Duh, malunya, kurasa sekarang mukaku memerah dan panas. Lalu kutundukkan saja kepalaku menghindari tatapan matanya yang teduh itu untuk menahan malu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang lebih tepatnya disebut bisikkan. "Se… selamat tinggal, Sena. Se… semoga kau bi.. bisa menjadi atlet yang hebat," bisikku._

"_HA?!"_

"_HAA?!"_

"_HAAA?!"_

"_Kamu ngomong apa Suzu…"_

_Potongan kalimat tiga bersaudara dan Kak Mamo, dilanjutkan dengan…_

_DOR!DOR!DOR!_

"_Kau ini ngomong apa cheer sialan?! Aku saja tidak dengar apalagi si cebol sialan yang jauh itu!"_

_Kak Yo! Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Gara-gara tembakan AK-47 atau apalah dia pernah menyebutnya, aku terpaksa berjingkrak-jingkrak menghindari peluru nyasarnya itu, dan berhasil... bagian bawah in-line skateku tersandung lantai dan…_

_Bruk!_

"_Hahaha… nice catch, monseurius Sena,"_

_Hah?! Sena?!_

_Saat kualihkan pandanganku ke atas ternyata benar. Sena yang menahanku agar tidak jatuh langusng ke lantai._

_Blush!_

_Mukaku pasti lebih merah dari yang tadi. Aduh, Sena… kenapa harus ditahan gini sih?_

_Dari belakang terdengar sorakan-sorakan menggila dan siulan-siulan aneh yang intinya.._

"_Ciee… Suzuna-Sena… long last ya!"_

_Atau_

"_Tabah ya, Suzuna, ditinggal Sena…"_

_Atau_

"_Sena. Jangan lirik-lirik cewek Amerika yang lebih sexy ya, kasian Suzuna udah rela ditinggal,"_

_Blush!_

_Bikin malu aja nih. Aduh, bisa diem sedikit nggak sih?_

"_Hahaha… Adikku yang manis, kakak akan menemanimu sampai Sena kembali. Biarpun Sena kembali dengan cewek Amerika, kakak akan mencarimu penggantinya, kok. Tenang saja,"_

_Ctik!_

_Kakak ini! Mau main-main ya?!_

"_Enak aja. Aku nggak bakal ngelirik yang lain, kok!" teriakku dan Sena bersamaan._

_Huuuuuuaaaaaa! Kiamat datanglah dan bunuh aku sekarang! Kenapa bisa sampai teriak begitu segala sih. Ditambah lagi, Sena juga?_

"_Kekekekekeke… ternyata ada pasangan baru disini,"_

_Ceklek. Kak Yo memasang pelurunya dan mulai menembak-nembak lantai __**lagi **__asal._

"_Manager sialan ayo buruan, bentar lagi ada latihan jangan main mulu, si Kera(enma) udah nunggu di depan mata, ayo cabut!" Kak Yo menarik paksa Kak Mamo._

_Masih dengan tembakannya yang menggila satu-persatu kerumunan didepan kami –aku dan Sena- pergi. Maksudnya apa sih, Kak Yo ini?!_

_Jangan-jangan..._

_Ah, aku juga harus pergi sekarang kalo emang bener begitu._

"_Yaaaa… Kakak, aku ditinggal. Sena, aku duluan ya, ada urusan tadi sama kakak, tapi dia malah ninggalin, dasar kakak bodoh! Semoga berhasil di Amerika, sampai jumpa!"_

_Aku mulai melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sena, sampai tanganku dipaksa berhenti._

"_Suzuna..."_

"_Ada apa Se…"_

_Begitu berbalik. Se… Sena…_

"_Uwaaaa! Apa yang kulakukan barusan! Su… Suzuna, ma.. maaf, aku…"_

_Aku membalasnya. Ciuman yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan barusan, namun lebih singkat._

"_Tak apa, aku paham," jawabku tersenyum._

_Kyaaaa! Aku baru ingat ini tempat umum. Berciuman seperti itu ditempat begini. Yaaa… bodohnya aku!_

"_Sudah ya, Sena, sampai jumpa," aku mencoba kabur, tapi ternayata Sena masih memegang tanganku._

"_Ke.. kenapa? Bukankah pesawatnya sudah mau jalan?" tanyaku._

"_Nggak bisa…"_

"_Eh? Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" aku memegang dahinya. "Nggak panas kok. Kamu mau ke kamar mandi. Kalau gitu cepat, pesawatnya mau jalan, lho, nanti ketinggalan," tambahku panjang lebar._

"_Tidak, bukan itu Suzuna. Sebenarnya, aku…" Sena menarikku mendekat padanya, mungkin, sedikit pelukan. Aah, Sena…_

'_Perhatian… perhatian… kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat tujuan Narita-Notre Dame, diharapkan untuk menaiki pesawat, karena pesawat akan berangkat tiga menit lagi, terima kasih,'_

_Dasar perusak suasana! Udah bagus juga. Tapi, memang cepat atau lambat kami akan berpisah. Aku hanya memandang Sena dengan senyuman lemah yang kubisa untuk melepas kepergiaannya. "Selamat tinggal, Sena," ujarku._

_Deg-Deg! Jantungku berdetak kencang. Perasaan apa ini? Mungkinkah aku, memang tidak menginginkan Sena pergi ke Amerika? Tanpa sadar mataku pun berkaca-kaca. Perpisahan memang menyedihkan._

_Kemudian…_

_Datang lagi, ciuman dari Sena. Kali ini di kening lho! *Jangan ngira aneh-aneh dulu*_

"_Tenang saja, Suzuna. Aku pasti kembali," ujar Sena menyeka air mataku._

"_Se… Sena, sudah sana pergi, nanti ketinggalan pesawat lho," aku mencoba tegar dengan mengusirnya._

"_AH, iya!" Sena mengusap kepalaku sebelum pergi. "Ini, yang terakhir. Selamat tinggal,"_

_Setelah itu dengan kecepatan cahaya, 4.2 detik miliknya dia melesat diantara kerumunan orang menuju pesawatnya._

_Entah kenapa aku merasakan dorongan yang membuatku untuk membuka mulut dan berteriak, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Meski aneh dan malu, tapi aku harus mengatakannya, perasaan yang kupendam sejak lama, harus kusampaikan sekarang padanya atau hilang selamanya._

"_Sena!" teriakku, dia tak menoleh. Bodo ah! "Sebenarnya selama ini, sejak kita pertama bertemu denganmu di Amerika, sebenarnya sejak saat itu, aku… aku sudah… aku sudah… menyukaimu. Karena itu, saat kau menciumku dan merangkulku, aku merasa sebagai orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Aku berharap, tindakamu tadi bukan hanya sekedar iseng dan main-main saja. Makanya, selama di Amerika sana, JANGAN PERNAH MELIRIK CEWEK LAIN YA! Aku akan setia menunggu kedatanganmu kembali nanti. Aku Janji!"_

_Aku yang sudah berurai air mata dan muka yang memerah menahan malu karena dilihat orang lain, samar-samar dapat melihatnya. Melihat Sena berbalik menghadapku sambil tersenyum lembut padaku, setelah itu kembali berlari menuju pesawat, sarana yang akan membawanya pergi meninggalkanku dan mengejar mimpinya._

_Sambil berjalan pulang, aku tertunduk memikirkan apa yang kuteriakan tadi. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Kenapa juga harus teriak-teriak tadi? kan bisa ngomong pas pulang dari Amerika aja. Tapi kalo nanti dia pulang bawa cewek Amerika kan bahaya juga. Arrrghhh! Membingungkan sekali!_

_Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dulu ke beberapa tempat. Tempat dimana aku dan Sena biasa jalan berdua dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku ingin sekali lagi memutar waktu-waktu itu sekarang. Aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatan seorang Sena yang penakut dan selalu gugup. Seandainya, pengakuanku tadi kusampaikan jauh sebelum hari ini, apakah kami dapat melewati waktu bersama lebih lama dan dia akan tetap disini bersamaku? Semakin jauh aku memikirkan jawabannya, aku semakin merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna._

_Aku pun mengunjungi tempat terakhir dari sekian banyak tempat yang pernah kami kunjungi, taman. Taman yang terletak tak jauh dari SMA Deimon dan SMA Sukeito, sekolahku. Disinilah, biasanya kami janjian untuk pergi bersama, singkatnya kencan. Tapi biasanya, kami hanya pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan klub, atau perlengkpan sekolah atau sekedar makan bersama saja, bukan benar-benar menikmati kencan seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Selain itu, kami juga sering berbagi cerita disini sambil duduk di ayunan yang bergerak-gerak pelan, dan sekarang semua hal itu membuatku kembali meneteskan air mata._

_Padahal belum sehari aku ditinggal Sena, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya sekarang. Kira-kira, dia merasakan hal yang sama tidak ya?_

"_Sena…" isakku. "kapan kau akan kembali? Cepatlah, aku sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menunggumu. Aku ingin… ingin sekali mendengar jawaban darimu, jawaban atas perasaan yang baru saja kukatakan padamu. Cepat, katakanlah dari mulutmu secara langsung, Sena…"_

_Tiba-tiba saja, handphoneku berdering, tanda ada e-mail masuk. Saat kubuka._

"_Sena,"_

_Iya, benar, aku tidak bohong yang mengirimiku e-mail, Sena. Lho? Bukannya di pesawat tidak ada jaringan lagi untuk melakukan komunikasi dan sebagainya dengan handphone? Ya sudahlah, lupakan. Aku merasa lebih baik saat tahu Sena mengirimku e-mail. Dengan penuh percaya dirinya aku membuka e-mail yang pasti berisikan jawaban atas pernyataanku tadi. Apakah Sena mau menerima ya atau tidak? Duh… kok malah deg-degan ya?_

_From : Sena Kobayakawa_

_To : Suzuna Taki_

_Subject : (none)_

_Suzuna, aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa hari ini aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa pergi ke Amerika, pasti akan terjadi hal-hal yang menyenangkan nantinya, termasuk bisa mendengar pengakuanmu tadi. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa jalan yang ku tempuh ini tidaklah salah, karena itu, terima kasih Suzuna._

_Tunggulah aku di taman tempat kita sering bertemu dulu aku akan datang dan mengatakan perasaanku padamu tepat jam 12:00 disana. Sampai jumpa,_ little angel Suzuna.

_**End of Rewind…**_

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di ayunan taman, sendirian, menunggu kedatangan Sena. Sejak e-mail yang dia kirim tiga bulan lalu, dia tak pernah lagi mengirim e-mail apapun atau bentuk kontak yang lain. Kalo yang lain? Entahlah, aku tak tahu, tiap kutanya selalu tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Mungkin mereka dapat dan hanya aku yang tidak. Menyedihkan ya? Berharap di tengah sesuatu yang tak mungkin di dapat.

Jujur saja, sejak hari itu, setiap hari aku selalu datang ke taman ini dan menunggu kehadiran Sena yang tak pasti. Itu terus kulakukan sampai sekarang. Sesekali aku pernah bertemu dengan Kak Mamo dan Kak Yo yang kebetulan lewat sini, atau terkadang Monta, 3 bersaudara, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan pun selalu sama tentang mengapa aku ada di taman ini? Saat kujawab, menunggu Sena, semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan meninggalkanku sendiri lagi.

Jam tangan merah yang kini kupakai adalah hadiah perpisahan dari Sena. Aku selalu menunggu dengan jam kenangan ini sambil berdoa Sena akan cepat datang. Namun ternyata, selama tiga bulan waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menunggunya ternyata terbuang percuma.

Apa aku terlalu banyak berharap bahwa Sena akan kembali ke Japang? Bisa saja dia sudah melirik cewek lain yang lebih cantik di Amerika dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disana, lagipula disanakan jauh lebih enak daripada di Jepang, segala sesuatunya lebih praktis, sisi negatifku berkata.

Tapi, disisi lain, aku ingin berpikir positif bahwa Sena akan datang ke taman ini dan bertemu denganku tanpa harus membawa cewek lain dari Amerika.

"Haaah…" Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Sekarang sudah jam 11.59. Berarti tinggal satu menit lagi,

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku terlalu bodoh jika mengharapkan Sena akan datang tanpa gadis pirang dari Amerika dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukaiku, rasanyakan mustahil sekali. Seharusnya aku sudah paham sejak e-mail terakhir yang dia kirim, bahwa sebenarnya dia itu..."

"Akan pulang ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya…"

Suara ini…

"Sena…"

Saat aku membalikkan badanku untuk bertemu dengan si pemilik suara, Sena. Ia sudah menyerbuku dengan sebuah ciuman, yang kuanggap sebagai ciuman selamat datang. Rasanya cukup lama waktu yang dihbiskan saat bibir kami bersentuhan di taman ini. Mungkin inilah ciuman pertama yang bertumpuk rindu setelah tiga bulan tak bertemu.

"Hiiiiii…. Apa yang kulakukan?!" kebiasaan deh si Sena ini. Dia yang mulai kok malah nanya.

Rasanya, saat bertemu Sena hatiku benar-benar lega, tapi…

Bug! Bug! Bug!

Aku pukul dia dengan kekuatan kepalan tangan kanan. "Kemana aja sih! Lelet banget datengnya! Nggak tahu apa selama tiga bulan ini a.. aku tuh nungguin kamu terus! Tiap hari aku dateng ke taman cuma biar bi.. bisa ketemu sama kamu! Tiap hari dari jam 11 sampai jam 12 waktu (jam istirahat) a.. aku bahkan sampai rela nggak makan siang pas pu.. pulang sekolah, selesai latihan juga, ta… tapi kamu tuh nggak ada! Harusnya kamu tuh kalo ngasih informasi yang jelas sedikit dong! Ja… jangan buat orang nunggu seenaknya sendiri gitu! Capek tahu nunggunya!"

Air mataku yang sudah mengalir sejak tadi kucurahkan semuanya dalam dekapan Sena. Ini adalah air mata kebahagian dan kemarahan yang selalu ingin ku tumpahkan sejak lama. Dan inilah finalnya.

"Maafkan aku Suzuna…" Sena mengelus kepalaku mencoba menenangkan.

"A…apanya yang maaf. Ka… kamu tuh tega banget sih. Sa… sama yang lain kamu pasti ngasih kabar, se… sementara sama aku semua e-mailku nggak adayang dibales telepon juga nggak diangkat. Kamu tuh jahat banget sih, aku kan kangen sama kamu!" masih kulanjutkan juga semua beban yang menggantung dalam dadaku ini.

"Bu… bukannya begitu, Suzuna. A.. Aku, aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Hanya mencari pembelaan buat dirimu yang bersalah? Dasar nggak _gentle _kenapa kamu nggak jujur aja sih,"

"Aku nggak lagi nyari pembelaan,Suzuna. Aku cuma.. aku cuma takut, kalo nanti kubalas dan kuangkat telepon darimu, nanti… nanti aku hanya terus memikirkanmu dan mengganggu latihanku disana,"

"Oh jadi gitu, aku ini pengganggu, ya! Pengganggu yang udah capek-capek nunggu selama tiga bulan di taman ini sampai lumutan dan nahan malu dari teman-teman. Makasih Sena, aku ngerti sekarang, ternyata perasaanku cuma sepihak sama kamu. Aku pulang," aku yang sejak tadi duduk ditanah berhadapan dengan Sena bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari taman. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, ternyata sia-sia saja aku menunggunya terus selama tiga bulan ini, perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Bukan begitu, Suzuna, dengarkan aku dulu, sampai terakhir," Sena mencegatku.

"Buat apa? Buat mendengar penolakkanmu. Aku udah cukup tahu tanpa kata penolakkan kaya gitu, Sena. Mending aku pulang untuk menangisi kesia-siaanku menunggumu disini. Jadi lepaskan tanganku yang menggangu ini,"

Sekarang ia bukan lagi menahan tanganku untuk pergi tapi seluruh tubuhku, ya dia merangkulku. "Kau sudah lupa, apa yang kutakakan diawal sebelum aku menciummu tadi?" bisiknya.

"Sudah lupa tuh," aku menjawab asal karena malas mengingat yang sudah lalu. Aku masih kesal dan merutuki kebodohanku.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuulang," Sena berbisik. "Aku kembali ke Jepang, untuk menjemput cinta pertamaku,"

"Oh begitu, dan cinta pertamamu itu bukan…"

"Itu Suzuna Taki, bukan yang lain,"

Aku tak bisa membantah lagi kalimatnya. Cinta pertamanya? Aku?

"Percayalah. Kata pengganggu itu bukan berarti kau menyebalkan, tidak pantas atau sebagainya. Tapi, aku takut kau membuatku terus memikirkanmu dan tidak bisa mengejar mimpi menjadi pemain hebat di American Football. Tolong mengertilah. Aku ingin keduanya. Kau dan juga amefuto. Aku ingin kau melihatku berdiri diatas kemenangan yang indah. Makanya aku…" lanjut Sena. "Dengar. Saat kita bertemu di Amerika itu pun, aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak pandangan yang pertama. Aku ingin melindungimu, makanya aku menabrakkan diri waktu itu. Berarti kita sama,"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, sungguh,"

Aku berbalik dan memeluk Sena erat. Sekarang aku tahu, bahwa penantianku selama tiga bulan ini bukan hal yang sia-sia. Akhirnya, aku mendapatkanjawaban yang sempurna. Saat kami berjalan bersama nantinya, kami bukanlah sebagai dua orang yang canggung satu sama lain, tapi kami akan berjalan beriringan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan.

**FIN**

* * *

HALOOO!

Long time no see, eh? I'm getting suck with those homework and test, ukh. Sorry for not update story for long-looong-loooooong time /bows/

Hng.. mau ngaku, ini bukan cerita baru sepertinya -v ini cerita lama yang telat dipublish. Belakangan ini saya nggak sempat nulis lagi. Sebenarnya, lebih pada nggak sanggup (niat) nulis lagi. Maaf...

Untuk hutang cerita What Is Family 6, nggak bisa dikabulkan cepat. Akan saya usahakan untuk bisa terus maju. So, stay tune ya minna!

**REVIEW **da!


End file.
